<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bioshock: remastered by Sadsinclair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965765">Bioshock: remastered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadsinclair/pseuds/Sadsinclair'>Sadsinclair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bioshock: remastered [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock 1 &amp; 2 (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BioShock Fusion, BioShock References, Inspired by BioShock, Multi, Original Character(s), Rapture (BioShock)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadsinclair/pseuds/Sadsinclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde vanders is trapped in this underwater city that's infested with genetically mutated creatures called splicers. running from his past he finds a young girl named Evan and a splicer named adam holding a strange power. They hold the secret to fixing the city leading different political figures to hunt them down. With the city crumbling before them the three are on a mission to finding a way out of this messed up utopia and back to civilization on the surface, but it won't be as easy as they think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Characters - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bioshock: remastered [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>contains graphic scenes and mature topics. please read responsibly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>After the fall, the start</strong>
</p><p>Just between Greenland and Iceland laid a city beneath the sea. The city went by the name of rapture! And was in control by the famous Andrew Ryan. This city favored artists and people who worked hard. However, if you weren’t a big name artist or rich family you struggled just to keep your apartment. <br/>
Of course, this certainly led up to a disliking towards the old rapture ruler. </p><p>On new years eve of 1960, a civil war began in the city. Adam's usage started to turn from enjoyment into protection as Atlas, the parasite among Ryans army,  encouraged his followers to take over the city. The little sisters Tenabum had created were starting to be harvested by atlas’s men for Adam and of course, Ryan had started to abuse the little sister program and kidnapped any little girls who had not been turned already. <br/>
As she saw this war go down the German realized the mistake she had made and immediately made a plasmid to reverse the effects of these little girls and hid them away for their safety. </p><p>The citizens had become Adam addicts who were spliced out of their minds. They all started to get genetic mutations and quickly had become transfixed on getting more adam. <br/>
To see this city go downhill was a terrible event for a redhead male of the age of 25.<br/>
His name was Adam, just like the substance everyone craved. Adam had red hair and was well known for the eyepatch he wore. Of course, he told everyone he lost his eye as a child by a gunshot but really he was hiding a secret. <br/>
Much like the little sisters, his DNA had the ADAM substance in it. This made it so the young man didn’t need to use plasmids! And even better his body did not get all morphed up. </p><p>He was used to the less luxurious lifestyle from the low-income family he came from. Growing up he always messed around with the wrong people and without his mother or father around he took on drinking and gambling. <br/>
Adam lost his family in the bombings and really it didn’t devastate him at all. Of course with the large demand for adam, he decided it would be best to hide his abilities away. <br/>
He took refuge in many areas of rapture never staying in one place as many splicers had turf wars. </p><p>Life was certainly not easy down in rapture. It was a killed or be killed world and what kept you alive was alliances and minding your own business. And these were the things that kept the man kicking. Adam took on a job of selling and trading alcohol to other splicers and even went as far as to sell big daddy parts to ones looking to get little sisters. The word really went around about him and many splicers did not dare to touch the young man. </p><p>However, staying alone with the idea of never leaving really took it out of him. What was he living for? He didn’t want to drink himself into a coma each day. One day everything really changed for him as he went to kill a big daddy. <br/>
Like always he had killed the big monster for parts before seeing an injured little sister trying to get back into the vent.<br/>
Now she could get him enough money to buy a lifetime supply of pepbars! But as he saw her crying he just remembered when he was 7 and lost in central. <br/>
A just-arrived young man had helped calm him down and find his mom. He had wished he could have stayed with him but regardless that memory was by far the best.</p><p>Giving a deep sigh he came over to the girl before Tenabum came behind him with a gun pointed “do not harm her!” she growls out as he sets his hands up “Woah calm it lady! I just wanted to help the little shit”<br/>
Tenabum saw his veins glowing a bit “you-- but how?”<br/>
Certainly confused he watched the lady set the gun down as he grabbed the scared girl using his energy to reverse her Adam restoring her to humanity. <br/>
The girl was unconscious in his arms as Tenabum smiles “thank you for not harming my little one. You have a kind heart”</p><p>Adam looked at the little girl feeling some weird connection as he blushed “oh it's nothing. Um you better take her away to safety, anyone sees her they will hurt her and well I don’t need my image destroyed”<br/>
The scientist heard some splicers coming as she grabbed the girl away running off. With the girl safe he felt a bit better about himself. Unfortunately, after the events, this specific girl kept finding him interested in what he did, like drinking and shooting.<br/>
Her name was eve and she visited every day through a vent. Adam hated to admit it but he was growing attached to the girl. Once she had asked to just stay with him he of course had allowed it and sworn from that day forward to keep her safe.</p><p>For her protection, her hair was cut and she wore little boy clothes. His clients knew the kid by her new name Evan and thought the kid was just mute and new to rapture. By this knowledge, she was left alone by most of the scary splicers. Of course, she still was taught how to use a weapon and even helped his business by gathering adam by corpses selling it. Life was finally at peace for him! Yet the only thing he worried about was atlas’s men or Ryans men figuring out about his DNA. But with Tenabums help, he was under protection so he remained on the down-low and didn’t meddle with the war.<br/>
He was just happy to have someone to pass the life in rapture with, but this all would change-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. raptures muse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clyde vanders is found by the two, he's injured and requires help! can adam handle the spoiled rich boy? will he be able to rescue him? well it's worth a shot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anyone down in rapture knew fort frolic was where the crazy sander cohen lived and controlled. It was shut down during the start of the war and closed off to the people but of course, splicers still had a way to get in. <br/>If you knew sander cohen you knew to stay away if you knew what was good for you but unfortunately some missed the memo. Plenty who intruded attempted to loot stores and the alarm systems would take them down fast. </p><p>Adam, of course, knew his way around and with high demands on alcohol for the clients, he had no choice but to loot cohens. <br/>As he finished grabbing some in his satchel inside the old xx eve shop he looked at an old porno magazine blushing a bit. He had never experienced a romantic relationship and never had really done anything sexual in his life. <br/>And with everyone being genetically mutated he wasn’t about to start searching.<br/>As he looked at a magazine he heard muffled screams out in the theater and some whistling and shouting. This intrigued his curiosity as he headed to the theater to see some splicers in the theater seats cheering as a short blonde boy, that was dressed in a replica little sister dress that was revealing the ass well, was being forced to dance proactively. <br/>He was gagged with a dirty white handkerchief obviously in tears from fear as the crowd kept shooting at his feet with electricity and bullets. </p><p>The redhead could see his bruises and shivering as he came in “boys what's going on in here?”<br/>A Larger splicer grins using telekinesis to pull the males dress up revealing the lacy panties “well we just are having a good old time with Cohen’s star dancer”<br/>Adam blushed, seeing the panties “well boys I don’t think he likes this as much”<br/>The three laughed at the comment. They could care less about the feelings of this boy as cohen came in “is there a problem here?”<br/>Adam glared at the crazy old man as a splicer said “oh this dull boy was trying to get us to stop playing with the boy we paid for”</p><p>Cohen hums grabbing the tiny boys jaw with one hand “don’t you worry little bunny here is having the time of his life, he has the spotlight and adoring fans”<br/>Adam drank some liquor from his pack “oh I’m sure he just loves the electric shocks and gross looking men tormenting him”<br/>The larger brute glared at adam “trying to be a funny boy? I outta smash your teeth in”<br/>Adam set his flask away “no I was trying to be honest since it seems you never look in a mirror. Probably why your mom couldn’t stand the sight of you” he gave a laugh before the brute grabbed him by the shirt</p><p>Cohen glared at the two “take it outside you-” he noticed some stolen items as he shouted “A THIEF! SECURITY TAKE HIM OUT”<br/>Adam gave a sigh as he was punched into the wall. Groaning his hands went to incinerate “awe come on you weren’t even using it!” he hurled balls of fire at the splicers lighting a few on fire as the boy on stage broke the ropes running out afraid. <br/>Cohen chased after him but git blocked by Adams’s tussle. Cohen shouted out “BOYS MY MUSE IS GETTING AWAY! BRING HIM BACK”<br/>The splicers got shot down one by one as cohen teleported out running after the mysterious newcomer. As the blonde ran he headed upstairs grabbing his satchel of things before cohen grabbed him by the waist trapping his arms <br/>“Ah ah, we all know running cant get you far sweetie” he teased as the man screamed and begged to be let go before stomping a foot on Cohens watching him stumble down. <br/>The boy was thrown down as he hit his head hard on the metal pole giving him a terrible concussion. </p><p>As he ran out of the theater and down the hall adam had finished taking out most of the splicers but unfortunately, he had a pull to help the blonde. A group of splicers had chased and pinned down the boy as adam came out “let him go!”<br/>The group laughed shooting electricity his way as adam dodged setting them all into an ice bubble before watching them freeze to death.<br/>Adam gave a sigh of relief before noticing the boy unconscious on the floor. He had some blood coming from his head as adam took notice to admire his beauty. </p><p>adam pet the boy's hair out of his face blushing a bit before hearing some big daddy noises. Why were they down here so late? Either way, he needed to get the stranger to safety. He bandages the boy’s head going to lift him only for the boy to wake up screaming and kicking. Adam backed away a bit confused before the boy fainted. What a wussy! He needed to get him out so he lifted him into his arms rushing through the smuggler port. </p><p>As he was heading back to his suite he had taken in arcadia the boy opened his eyes feeling a warmth in the man’s arms. He looked up to see the familiar redhead before he screamed “MONSTER! Let me go!”<br/>Adam got a swift punch in the jaw as he dropped the boy in pain “ouch! Fuck dude I was only helping”<br/>The blonde threw any rubble at him “I won’t allow you to eat me!” he was obviously in a state of pure fear. Adam dodged each throw as he begs “please I’m not going to eat you! Calm down, you’re going to hurt yourself and-”<br/>He saw the man hiss in pain before adam grabbed him up only making him freak out more. </p><p>Adam heard the big daddy wails as he was so confused as to why they were being followed. He covers the boy’s mouth fast growling “listen spazzy zip it! I’m only trying to help” as he got him to quiet down he saw a big daddy appear out of nowhere with red eyes. He didn’t shoot him so why was he pissed? The daddy charged at him as he moved out of the way dropping the boy. The blonde was in fear as the metal monster threw him over his shoulder at shot at the redhead. <br/>He fainted once more as adam shot at the monster downing him. </p><p>The rapture native grabbed up the stranger and ran to his apartment locking each and every door. He wasted no time getting tenabum down as he started a bath up making sure to scrub the blood and scent off of the newcomer. As Evan looked into the bag he saw the pink shirt and white pants with awe “adam he is a prince lookie!” she pulled out a silk robe as he went red taking it away “yeah must be. Go make sure the bed is made for em would ya squirt?”<br/>Evan rushed out excited as the redhead dressed the blonde in the pink somewhat dirty robe before carrying him to bed. </p><p>He had tenabum check his wounds and analyze him. Turns out he naturally has some sort of pheromone of a little sister. That sure wouldn’t help him down here! And now cohen would be up his ass to get him back. Great, he just had to be a hero! The pretty boy was asleep for 36 hours before he woke up from a terrible dream only to realize everything that happed was real.</p><p>He saw adam come in immediately going to grab a weapon only for him to notice he was strapped to the bed. “Woah, hey there! Relax I’m not going to hurt you”<br/>The stranger glared at him “yeah right! Everyone down here is monsters”<br/>Adam gave an eye roll changing the iv bag “mhm I’m such a monster for saving and nursing you. Don’t worry ill let you go once you’re able to walk without help”<br/>The man was in confusion as adam sat in the bed holding a bowl of soup. <br/>The blonde gave a sigh “thank you Mr-”<br/>“Call me adam” he laughs going to spoon-feed him.  The boy blushed “oh um... I can do it myself thank you. My name is Clyde vanders, I uh... Sorry, but do you know how I can get to Ryans's office?”</p><p>Adam spoon-fed him anyway forcing the liquids down his throat “Ryans office? Yeah, I know how to get there. But that’s a dangerous place to go, why there?” he watched how happy Clyde was to get some food. The young vanders swallows down the contents “I was told there is a bathysphere there to get me to the surface”<br/>Adam let out a laugh as he fed him some more “no one gets out. It’s merely impossible. And whoever rumored about an escape way through Ryans is just insane” as he fed him the remaining substance Clyde frowns “well its worth a shot. If there is any chance I can get home I will”</p><p>Adam assumed he was right as he started to change the head bandage “so uh how did you manage to get stuck here anyway? Pretty stupid of you to think rapture was safe, didn’t you hear of the civil war?”<br/>Clyde sighs looking down “um well... Actually the surface only hears rumors of an underwater city but no one knows. My dad was on his way to Greenland for a search of some relic and well a terrible storm crashed our boat to this lighthouse. Our men needed medical attention but as soon as we came down those… things attacked! I hardly made it away but my father..oh god” <br/>You could see tears running down his cheek as adam wiped them away “shh hey it's ok. I’m so sorry you had to go through that, I know it had to have been  hard”<br/>Clyde was haking a bit as adam went to the fireplace using incinerate to light it on fire.</p><p>Clyde gasps “how can you do that?” he certainly didn’t understand much. Sure he had been held captive for nearly 3 months but it was all new. Adam laughed a bit “oh down here plasmids allow us to do things you only read in storybooks. Like shoot fire, ice, and lighting. I can also teleport, disappear, and levitate things”<br/>Clyde was amused as the redhead levitated another blanket onto Clyde. <br/>“Well ill be! It is revolutionary” Clyde laughed. Now that laugh was enough to make your heart melt. As he laughed with him Evan rushed in “adam look I found a new bear!”<br/>Clyde gasps as adam pick her up “now that’s amazing! Oh, Clyde, this is my rescued little sister Evan”<br/>The blonde tried to wave but with the restraints, it was impossible “its lovely to meet you Evan, I'm Clyde”</p><p>The kid looked to adam for reassurance before she came over smiling “are you a prince? Your clothes look like one! They are so pretty” she obviously liked that someone girly was around.<br/>Clyde laughed a bit “no sweetie, I’m no prince. But it seems like I’m in the company of a princess” Evan gave a smile before gasping “ooh my teddys should meet you” the kid rushed off to retrieve some toys returning with a variety of toys. Clyde was in shock that any kids would be living down here, it certainly was sad. <br/>Evan spent at least a few hours talking Clyde’s ear off. Adam managed to even feed Clyde three more bowls of soup before noticing how tired he was. Adam got him to bed watching Evan cuddle close to the boy. </p><p>As he tucked them in he thought about Ryans's bathysphere with hope as he grabbed a map to check if the rumor could be true. And he was right! That was their ticket to safety. Immediately he planned their route, he vowed to keep Evan safe and this was the best way</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Team up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>eager to get back to the surface adam and Evan team up with their new friend in hopes of leaving the broken-down city in the sea. only it won't be a breeze in the park. they will have to face monsters and a political war!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After 6 weeks of healing, Clyde was ready to get back on the hunt for an escape. Sure he was not exactly the strongest and certainly was afraid of his own shadow but Adam admired his determination. Since Clyde wasn't exactly able to protect himself he had requested that the redhead escort him around and ensure his safety. <br/>Of course, Adam laughed at this but as payment, he only requested that Clyde pull his weight on traveling and let them go to the surface with him. Clyde was not going to decline his offer, especially viewing the circumstances. </p><p>Their plan was to take the side tunnels all the way to Ryan's office. Once close enough to the Hephaestus Central they would need to dismantle the controls, from there they could safely access a bathysphere and input the codes to get up to the surface. The only problem was to get the codes they would have to break into Ryan Industries main lab. Luckily tenabum was able to find them an alternative route into the labs. </p><p>As they were heading through the tunnels Clyde peered through his bunny mask's eye holes to see Splicer arguing for plasmids and even some chasing rats for what he hoped was dinner. As he was walking behind adam he heard the redhead laugh “seems like a busy night for these guys. Don't ya think blondie?”<br/>He looked at the scared boy who held his arms close. Clyde nodded “um yeah quite busy. Adam, why don't the people want better?”<br/>The splicer looked at Evan with an eye roll “you tourists ever see drug addicts? It's the same thing. They can not even remember how life was before the war”<br/>Clyde hums as a man looks at him whistling and catcalling.<br/>Adam could tell he was very uncomfortable as he pulled Clyde close to him glaring “beat it perv he's not interested”</p><p>Clyde blushed a bit, feeling the redhead's arm around him as Evan looked at the two gigglings. as they made it towards the resting point Clyde moved from the boy's arms smiling “um Adam, do you think there are any faster routes?”<br/>The taller male shook his head no as Evan made herself comfortable on the broken rubble. <br/>“Sorry, your majesty but this is our only way. We can rest here for a few hours but it's important we keep moving ``Adam advises as he notices Evan sneezing a bit. <br/>He assumed it had to be a minor cold from the two diving for things in the old morgue room.</p><p>“Sweetie are you ok?” Clyde asks her before moving her to his lap before checking if she had a fever. The blonde checked the bag for resources to heal her only to find they lacked to pack medkits. <br/>“Um adam did you pack anything medical?” the blonde questions as adam sheepishly responded. “Oh uh, medical kits? I assumed we wouldn't need any”<br/>As he laughed Clyde facepalms. “Good god adam these are important! Here I'll go look for some while I am out to find some food”<br/>Evan watched him stand as adam only pushed him back down “you can hardly shoot a splicer! No way are you going out there for supplies. Here stay here with Evan and do whatever moms do”</p><p>It was cute how Adam thought of him as a mother. It was very clear how family deprived he was. So Clyde obeyed his commands and stayed with Evan comforting her as she went into random coughing fits. <br/>Clyde made sure to light a fire as he laid against the wall holding the kid close. It took an hour but adam replied with medical kits and cans of beans. As he returned he saw Evan fast asleep hugging to the surface stranger. Giving a small laugh he pulled a vaccine out sticking the girl with it before waking her up for food. Since it was only a few cans they would have to ration but Clyde gave him to them anyway. The food looked like it would give him cancer. <br/>The two always requested to hear about Clyde's life in England before bed. Of course the blonde obliged, at least someone thought his life wasn't boring. </p><p>This time he talked about his life at the academy and the secret lover he had named Albert. He had met Albert on his 5th day at the academy for boys located in Spain. The man was six foot three and his southern accent must have been blessed by the gods above. Albert could get you to do anything he wanted by simply saying please darling. He always made sure Clyde remembered how dear he was to him. The two would sneak out from the dorms at night and go to the gardens to smell the flowers and count the stars. They always talked about moving to France to be happily married. For once in Clyde's life, he felt as if someone loved him but unfortunately Albert was pulled from the academy early for his father's work. The last thing he saw of Albert was him leaving with his dad and the girl he was engaged to the whole time. Clyde had never felt so foolish.</p><p>Once he was done he felt the twos steady breathing on him as he held them close watching the fire burn. Looking at adam he felt so safe and perhaps he was wrong about finding love again, maybe adam was the one! He never cared about looks and he loved his stories. He closed his eyes, relaxing for a bit. He couldn't wait to get back home. <br/>-------<br/>The road to Ryans was long and it didn't help that a war was going on. The three always found themselves in a shootout. Due to this Adam and Clyde really bonded overshooting practice. When Clyde arrived he had no clue how to use a pistol and now he was almost a pro. Sure he had fainted many times and even managed to get himself into sticky situations but his knight in shining armor always saved him. </p><p>That Friday evening they stepped to the door of Ryan industries “ok Evan you take to the vents! Get inside and let us in” adam instructed as the kid saluted crawling in. <br/>Adam grabbed Clyde close “and you stay behind me, ok?” After all the time spent together he felt attached to the blonde. Clyde rolled his eyes “awe c'mon adam, surly I can help in some way”<br/>Adam refused to respond to this as the door opened. The two-headed towards the lab hearing the crawling in the ceilings. It was creepy to think of the splicers crawling about like something from a horror movie. </p><p>As they got into the lab they saw a dead corpse impaled by a big daddy drill. The two made a face at this before they began searching for security codes. Clyde managed to get the security key before they headed to control to punch them in. as they made it to the control room they heard the alarms go off anyway making them confused. The only way for this to happen was if someone turned them on from Ryans! And with the rumors of Andrew Ryans death, it had to atlas. <br/>However, they heard on the intercom about the new ruler's death going into a realization that this was their moment. </p><p>The three ran to the office where the bathysphere was only for them to get trapped into the “observing glass” room. They started to bang on the glass as tenabum and that blonde boy from earlier were boarding the bathysphere with the girls. As they banged Clyde glared “so stay away from him you say? They are leaving us!”<br/>Adam kept trying to break the glass as he sighs “I'm sorry! He looked suspicious”<br/>They watched their escape leave before they entered the room.</p><p>Clyde fell on his knees tearing up “th-that was our only way out!”<br/>Evan held her teddy as Adam tried to comfort him “hey it's ok. There has to be another way”<br/>Adam bent down grabbing his hand only for Clyde to yell “if you would have just-” the blonde started to cry a bit as Adam pulled him close. “I'm sorry blondie. Don't you worry ill find us another way. I refuse to give up”<br/>Clyde calmed down a bit as Evan offered her teddy. He guessed that crying wouldn't fix the problem.</p><p>With Andrew dead and atlas this led to the end of the civil war. They exited Andrew Ryan's main office, surely most of the splicers would be raiding soon and it was safer far away. <br/>As they walked silently Evan could hear the cheering of some splicers in the distance before a group came over “well well, adam managed to make it to the party”<br/>The redhead stepped in front of the two “sorry boys I was just leaving. You understand right?”<br/>The Houdini splicer glared “now adam did this dainty one soften you? Shame really”</p><p>Adams' hands went on fire as he shot some at them. They were caught in another shoot out as Clyde shot his pistol at a few. The Houdini just teleported behind Evan grabbing her up. The loud screams were heard as he set a gun to her head “rumors going about this kid being a sister, now adam it's rude to not share”<br/>He blasted him back with telekinesis before demanding Clyde take Evan away. The blonde carried her away as he finished fighting the man until he was dead.</p><p>By the time Adam was done his eye patch was leaking some blood and he had injured his ribs. Clyde gasps in shock hiding them in an old apartment for the night. He hurried to bandage him as Evan called it a night early. Adam was hesitant to let the blonde help him but he sure was in pain. <br/>Clyde finished cleaning his face before growing curious about what was under the patch. When he went to remove it Adam gripped his wrist “don't do that!” he hissed. </p><p>Clyde glared at him “oh stop it. I need to see if you're injured” he fought with him finally removing it to see the adam infested eye. He gasps a bit as Adam covers his face “please… don't look at me.”<br/>Clyde could tell he was embarrassed as he grabs his cheek “adam it's ok. You don't look like a monster” this made adam blush as Clyde leaned a bit close entranced by the glow “in fact I think you are handsome”<br/>Adam went a bit red “y-you do?” he had never felt a man so close to him as Clyde nodded slowly “you shouldn't be ashamed”</p><p>He had no clue why Clyde was so touchy with him but out of panic, he jabbed him with a sedative watching him pass out. As Clyde fell to the floor he set the patch on sighing before feeling himself a bit hard. He facepalms before pulling Clyde onto the bed. He royally messed up on this one but he set a reminder to fix this.</p><p>As they slept a security bot got footage of his eye immediately retreating back to its controller. When he woke he was set as most wanted! Who would do this to him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Take 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>still stuck down in rapture they finally meet up with an old friend getting word of an exit they could finally use, except it all sounds easy.. too easy. what is awaiting them at their last attempt to escape?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the footage got out about Adams's genetics, Lamb set out a high reward to anyone that could collect the boy. Of course, this made it harder for the three to get around rapture. They even went as far as to disguise Adam when they snuck around. </p><p>to their luck, lamb's followers only spread through the city at a faster rate. They even set controls on any possible bathysphere exit keeping everyone trapped. Clyde was starting to get hopeless the longer he stayed trapped there. Luckily he had Adam to keep him sane and Evan there to lighten the mood.<br/>Clyde had spent approximately 3-4 years down there when they got word about a surface bathysphere coming down. </p><p>They immediately hurried over to check out who it was and if by any chance they could use it to escape to the surface. On the way to the welcome center, they had the usual shoot-outs as Adam kept Evan on his back blasting through brute splicers with old man winter as Clyde used the machine gun on some spider splicers. <br/>The only good thing to come out of his time in rapture was survival skills. Sure he was still a snob but he went from wearing his usual white and pink suit to a bandana on his forehead and a mechanics jumpsuit. If you knew Clyde then you would never see him like this!</p><p>As the three made it to the welcome center they saw tenabum step out of the bathysphere. The two gasped in shock as tenabum heard a splicer coming shooting it down. As the splicer fell to his death she saw Adam in the distance “ah there you are!” as she came over she noticed how angry they were. <br/>“So you leave us behind and expect a welcome?! Why would you come back here anyway?” the redhead growls as she laughs a bit fixing her satchel.<br/>She lifted up Evan kissing her cheek “adam you know I had to get those girls out. If I would have known you were close I would have taken you with” as she set Evan down she watched Clyde try to punch controls into the bathysphere. </p><p><br/>It wasn't working as tenabum pulled Clyde out “don't waste time. It doesn't go back up”<br/>He sighs defeated as Adam asks “well how can we get out then? Surely you didn't come back down for no escape”<br/>Of course, he was right as she pets his head “you are a smart kinder. Well, girls on the surface had come up missing. I know that lamb must be behind this, I came to return the children to the surface”<br/>Adam and Clyde exchanged a look of annoyance as Evan giggles “lamb doesn't like us that much”<br/>Tenabum saw signs of the boys as she faced palms “what on earth have you done!”</p><p>Clyde gave a sigh “well um… they had found out about Adams special genetics and I guess lamb wants Adams adam. And ever since she found out there have been hits on us” the blonde drank some water as tenabum sighs “of course that would happen while I'm away. You all need to get out sooner than I expected. Go through sirens alley and use the emergency exit”<br/>Evan gasps excited as she gives them a key. Adam nodded gently as they heard more splicers coming. guess it was too dangerous to stay there.</p><p>The three went their separate ways and retreated for safety. Adam holds Evan close as Clyde asks “you think this will work?”<br/>Adam didn't know how to answer that as he sighs “well if it doesn't I'm sure I will keep searching, right Evan?” Evan gave a giggle as the redhead tickled her leg. <br/>Clyde hums gently kissing his cheek watching how red his face got. Clyde had quite the tendency to tease adam! Yet no one admitted any romantic feelings. <br/>Either way, it was nice to have a friend his age.<br/>As they made it into sirens alley they saw groups of splicers rummaging through piles of rubble for any food they could scrounge. Evan was fast asleep on Adams's back when Clyde moved the wooden crates out of the secret passageway. Clyde walked in smiling “well I can't wait to see about this exit. If it works I'm going to go straight home and show you what it means to feast”<br/>Adam laughed at his excitement as he held Evan tight “I'm sure Evan would just love that. But.. what about my energy? What will people say?”<br/>The redhead was obviously nervous about all of this as Clyde grabbed his hand gently “adam no one will harm you. I would make sure of it! Besides your going to love the bars”<br/>The man relaxed as they got to the hidden bathysphere. Opening it with the key Adam set Evan down on the seeing how exhausted she was. Clyde punched in some controls giving a sigh of relief “let's get the fuck out of this place”<br/>Adam agreed as the door shut getting ready to take off when everything started to flicker and they saw some men outside of it shocking the main hub.</p><p>Adam facepalmed, of course, this would happen to them. this all woke up the child, Evan woke up more alarmed. Clyde and he readied their weapons as they opened the door shooting back. Clyde downed three men as Adam lit a few on fire watching them burn alive. <br/>“My god this place just seems to piss me off the longer I stay. What the HELL is wrong with you people?” Clyde growled out as adam felt a dart hit his leg making him fall down weak. Clyde saw this running over-worried only for a man to pull him away restraining him. An Irish accented male's laugh could be heard coming closer as Adam was injected with some weird shot.<br/>He could hear Evans screams and see Clyde kicking and yelling some words as Atlas came over grinning “so this is the three I was warned about. How quaint”</p><p> </p><p>atlas? how could he be alive! it was rumored he had died! yet here he was pistol in hand and cigarette in mouth. "at-atlas how are you alive?" adam practically whispers. the Irish man gave a laugh "well it was easy, just sent that idiot decoy of mine.". the blonde was outraged! Clyde struggled, giving a glare “let us go! We don't have anything you want”<br/>The blonde felt a male sliding a hand up his thigh as he struggled. Atlas smokes his cigar blowing a thick cloud of smoke into his face. “mm your quite the loud one, shut 'em up, Trevor. I don't need all the sploicers running in” the man came over to Adam inspecting his eye. Evan glared at him biting one of his workers' arms getting dropped. Atlas pulled her up by the back of the shirt smiling “now wee lass don't make me hurt ya. I have a high paying client wanting you alive so don't make this hard.” she felt a dart hit her butt as Clyde yelled into the gag.</p><p> <br/>He watched his only two friends being set in the bathysphere as this Irish man grabbed a knife out “sorry doll it's not personal, just business” he grins stabbing his side. <br/>Clyde screams in pain as Atlas removes the knife shouting “cuff 'em in an old peep room or something. We have a deadline to meet, I don't need any followers”<br/>Two of his workers nodded as Adam weakly sat up “n-no Clyde!”<br/>Atlas just shoved him back on the floor of the bathysphere with his foot as he and a couple of men loaded in with him taking the submarine to the surface. <br/>Clyde cried and yelled as he was taken away back into sirens alley where he was cuffed into a random apartment bed to die.</p><p>Adam blacked out in that bathysphere with Evan in his arms, he had lost his friend for good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>